Building automation and control protocols, such as the building automation and control network (BACnet) protocol standard, allow automation and control devices from different manufacturers to communicate using a standard protocol. For example, a BACnet network can be implemented in a building allowing various aspects of the building to be monitored and managed (e.g., temperature controls, heating, ventilating, and air conditioning controls, access controls, etc.).
However, configuring and maintaining a BACnet network of devices can be a time consuming and complicated task. For example, configuring BACnet devices involves a time consuming process during which a technician configures the devices to operate with various control systems. In addition, changes to the BACnet network or devices (e.g., device changes or the addition of new devices) can require additional setup and configuration effort.